Current robotic scanning and positioning systems use either measured robot positions or image registration methods to estimate the relative camera view positions in order to register (commonly called “stitch”) individual camera views. There are advantages and disadvantages to each approach, but some problems are common to both. For example, both methods require calibration of the camera-to-robot relation and have an accuracy problem due to the use of robot nominal kinematics.